Battle of Kerwan
The Battle of Kerwan was the first battle of the Lombax Extinction, and was one of the most destructive battles in Solana history. The Battle took place not long after the beginning of the Mission to Veldin. The Battle Pre-battle In the distant Polaris Galaxy, Emperor Percival Tachyon of the Cragmites had just finished off exterminating all known Lombaxes. However, there were 4 that escaped his wrath- none other than the Cult of Fastoon. Managing to track the Cult to the Solana Galaxy, he had no knowledge of which planet they were on. After sending his advisors to Veldin, he found one planet had Lombax life signs-Kerwan. He set a course immediately. The preparation by Kerwan It wasn't long, however, before Kerwan found out about the invasion. Local authorities swept the Motorways clean of speeders, replacing them with dropships carrying an immense amount of Galactic Rangers. Civilians were ushered to the lower and middle levels. Forcefields sprung to life on buildings. Everyone on the planet rose up to protect their homes, even the children participated, using Slingshots and squirt Guns. By the 5th of September, Kerwan was completely sealed off, as though it was being quarantined. Food was delivered before Hyper-lanes closed and the planet was encased in a massive Glass Ball. Massive cables were attached to the north pole, to drag it away. The first Warships entered the system-the Battle of Kerwan had officially begun. Orbital strike Once the warships reached orbit, the Blarg Station was already priming it's guns. A massive skirmish began, with both sides not gaining much of an advantage. Once the Drek's Black Heart entered, it was clear what Tachyon needed to do. Using his staff's mystical energy, he managed to fly through space to the warship's escape pod bay. Sneaking through the ship, Tachyon set off a chain explosion which annihilated the blarg station and severely damaged the Light Cruiser. A space battle between Drophyds and Blarg began, which shattered the glass ball and snapped the cables as well as finishing off the light cruiser. The Gemlik Base was quickly assaulted and captured. The rest of Drek's Fleet was vaporized almost immediately. While the scouts distracted the Galactic Legion's fighters, the main assault force turned planetward. First strike It wasn't long before the Drophyd Assault force made it's way to Quadrant XJ22123. The Galactic Rangers seemed to be winning at first. But then the Cragmites were deployed and all hell broke out. The Rangers and a good portion of Quadrant XJ22123's population were butchered. The settlement officer was found trying to tap into the Drophyd's subwave network, and was executed. More and more Cragmites were deployed and more and more rangers killed. The Cult of Fastoon, not wanting any more needless death and destruction, attacked and destroyed several drophyd attack squads. They were eventually forced to take shelter in a bank in the financial district. But they were forced on the move again by a bomb that was about to detonate in the vault. One of the members didn't make it out though and was bisected. Second strike As the battle went on the city went from gleaming skyscrapers to piles of dust. This however, was not the case for the southern quadrant, which was the only one not to take so much as a scratch. The battle raged, the city was bieng ravaged and the next set of troops was on the way. With no outsiders daring to come near, Metropolis seemed doomed. Category:OOM-10